


Drop of Sunlight

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [59]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Blood Drinking, Daylighter Raphael Santiago, Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Feels, M/M, Protective Magnus, Protectiveness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When Jace and Raphael are stuck together, Raphael is forced to drink from Jace. Now they're left to deal with the aftermath of that; with Raphael's new Daylighter status.Not a blood/venom addiction story. The blood-drinking just serves to make Raphael a Daylighter.





	Drop of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



Shadowhunters || Japhael || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Drop of Sunlight || Japhael || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Drop of Sunlight

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, asexuality, blood drinking, fluff, protectiveness, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Raphael/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "You have two choices. - "Neither of which I like..." for Japhael.

When Jace and Raphael are stuck together, Raphael is forced to drink from Jace. Now they're left to deal with the aftermath of that, including Raphael's new Daylighter status...

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Drop of Sunlight_

Jace smelt _delicious_.

No. Wrong. Wrong train of thought. Wrong focus. _Wrong_.

Jace was bleeding badly.

He was pale and he kept closing his eyes, like he wanted to drift off. Raphael had used his belt to tie off Jace's legs and help stop the bleeding, but it wasn't quite working. Raphael's hands and clothes were covered in Jace's blood, the scent _everywhere_.

And it was mouth-watering. Raphael was pretty sure he had never smelt anything better in his life. It didn't quite help that Raphael hadn't fed in two days. He had been so busy with this case, he had just... forgotten... He had just been too busy.

A rogue vampire had been causing trouble in New York. He had made the mistake of going after Rosa. A newbie, thinking he was some big-shot, thinking that he could threaten Raphael through his sister. He must have followed Raphael on a visit to Rosa's. _His sister_. There was just nothing else to focus on, not until the threat to his sister was taken care of.

Isabelle heard, from Simon. And the angel she was, she offered the help of the Institute. Which was how Raphael and Jace had somehow ended up buried under a former construction site. The rogue had blown it up, what had stood from the building had collapsed on top of Jace and Raphael. A lead pipe had pierced Jace's thigh and now it was bleeding all over.

"You have two choices", whispered Jace, panting heavy.

"Neither of which I like...", drawled Raphael with a glare.

They had already noticed that Raphael, not having fed in too long and having been hit by enough debris to even make him dizzy, was too weak to get them out of here. The only two choices they had was to stay and hope that Alec, who was currently on a Clave meeting in Idris, would pick up on the pain, interpret it right, get back to New York, up to speed and _then_ find them quickly. Or he could feed from Jace, regain his strength enough to lift the boulders out of the way for them to get out on their own. Jace didn't have much longer, he was bleeding. His stele had been lost and he had hit his head too hard to leave him capable of concentrating on activating his runes without his stele.

"Just... drink. Look at how much blood I'm just _wasting_ right now", grunted Jace, glaring.

"I can't", stated Raphael firmly.

"If this is about Izzy, _I'm not Izzy_ ", stated Jace as firmly.

"I got your sister add-", started Raphael.

"No. No, you didn't. _She_ got you addicted to her blood. She was already hooked on the venom", grunted Jace. "And I'm not. And I won't."

"You say that with a fascinating determination", drawled Raphael.

"I didn't get addicted to Simon, I'm not going to get addicted to you", grunted Jace. "Right now, the bigger problem is me bleeding out. And I'd rather not die. Alec's never forgive me if I die again."

Raphael couldn't help but snort at that. But it wasn't Jace he was worried about. He was worried about himself. Yes, he had gotten over his addiction pretty quick thanks to Magnus and it had mainly lasted so long because Isabelle had kept coming back for more, pushing him. But what if this time, Raphael couldn't control himself as well...? What he lost control? What if he couldn't come back from the addiction this time? What if Alec Lightwood just flat-out decided to stake him simply for drinking from _both_ his siblings at this point and not even Magnus could hold him back? If Raphael got Alec's parabatai addicted to vampire venom, he was not going to survive it.

"R... Raphael...", tried Jace again, voice weak.

Raphael gritted his teeth. He knew his best chance at getting them out was regaining his strength by drinking. Alec was _definitely_ going to stake him if Jace bled out on the floor while under Raphael's care and Magnus would be quite upset if his puppy were dead. Which was what Magnus referred to Jace as. The stray puppy he had taken in, fitting quite well in with the stray kittens he cared for. And while Magnus would not admit it aloud, he was more than just fond and protective of Jace by now. His boyfriend's parabatai had truly grown on the warlock, especially since living together.

Raphael closed his eyes and leaned down, sinking his teeth into Jace's wrist. He inhaled sharply through his nose on pure reflex, Raphael started sucking in the delicious liquid. Jace didn't just smell amazing. He also tasted amazing. Raphael had never tasted anything comparable. He had a hard time tearing himself away from this, from Jace's wrist.

He chanced a glance at Jace's face, his head thrown back in arousal, lips parted and eyes closed. While Raphael knew the effect this had on other vampires, the pure lust, Raphael just found himself fascinated by the sheer beauty of Jace, looking all like a fallen angel. Which wasn't new; Raphael was asexual and not blind. He knew all three Lightwoods were quite breathtaking, in their own way.

"How's it feelin'...?", asked Jace, words a little slurred.

Better. He definitely felt better. In fact, Raphael had never felt that good. Not just high on the fresh blood, but also physically stronger than ever before. Eyes flashing and fangs still out, Raphael went for the boulders. His strength had returned to him and he had both the motivation and physical ability to remove the two large boulders blocking the exit. Once the path was cleared, he returned to Jace's side, who by now had passed out due to the blood-loss. Gently cradling the blonde in his arms, Raphael carried him out bridal-style and used his vampire speed to bring him to the Institute for a blood-transfusion and some healing runes to fix him up again.

/break\

Jace frowned, glaring up at the ceiling while patting the kitten curled together on his stomach. He had been trying to talk to Raphael for two weeks now, but the vampire was very clearly avoiding him. Jace had even signed up as security detail for the last Downworlder cabinet meeting, just to personally meet Lily Chen for the first time, because Raphael had been 'too busy'.

Glowering, Jace got off the couch after carefully removing the kitten. Grabbing his jacket, he got ready to leave and try his luck at Hotel Dumort _again_ , but mysteriously Raphael kept not being there or being too busy, again. He blinked curiously as the door didn't open.

"Where do you think you're going, little Shadowhunter?", asked Magnus dryly.

Jace turned around to see the warlock leaning against the door-frame. "Going out. I've been trying to talk to Raphael, but he's been avoiding me, so I'm going-"

"No", interrupted Magnus and shook his head. "Raphael has been avoiding you and you will leave him alone. I'm not going to let you seek him out. He _told_ me you've been at the hotel."

"Well yeah, considering he didn't even attend the last cabinet meeting", snorted Jace. "So I-"

"So you will stay here", interrupted Magnus again. "I will not have a repeat of the disaster between Isabelle and Raphael. Alexander was angry enough with _me_ for not preventing that, so if you think I'll let his parabatai walk out here to go after Raphael-"

"I just wanna talk to-", grunted Jace frustrated.

" _No_. Do you know what Raphael is to me? He is like a _son_ to me and I am the one who sat at his bedside while _he_ was recovering from that disaster", growled Magnus irritated. "I will not have _my boy_ go through that again, especially not so shortly after. He's barely gotten better."

"I just want to _talk_ to him-", tried Jace again.

"Yes, sure, talk", snorted Magnus and shook his head. "That's what Isabelle told herself too. Jace, please, be reasonable. Stay here. Let me take care of you, while Alec is gone."

"I-", started Jace once more.

" _Jonathan_ ", said Magnus very sharply, glaring Jace down.

Jace _visibly_ flinched at that, startling Magnus and finally making the warlock stop talking. It took Jace a moment to regain his bearings, his heart racing just a little. Magnus frowned concerned and stepped up to Jace, reaching a hand out to rest it on Jace's shoulder but thought better of it.

"Jace?", asked Magnus very softly. "Are you okay?"

"Don't call me that", requested Jace and shook his head. "Don't _ever_ call me that. Don't call me that _in that tone_. Don't... Just don't. And... And just let me _finish a sentence_."

Magnus blinked slowly, but nodded. "Okay. Finish your sentence."

"I really just want to _talk_ to him. I... I didn't know he was like a son to you and... I'm not really familiar with the whole concept of fathers being protective of their sons and worrying for their own children and all, so yeah. But I guess I get that you'd want to keep me from him so he's not tempted again. I get that you want to protect _him_ ", grunted Jace with a glare.

"Not just him, Jace", interrupted Magnus, this time softer, actually resting his hand on Jace's shoulder. "I care about you too. And believe me, Isabelle made up lies too to get to Raphael."

"I'm not addicted to Raphael's venom. I don't want to see him to make him drink from me", sighed Jace frustrated. "I didn't get addicted to Simon, I didn't get addicted to Raphael. I _really_ just want to _talk_ to him. It's _important_ that I talk to him, Magnus."

"Why?", asked Magnus, both eyebrows raised. "Why is that so important? Tell me and if I agree, if it really is that important then I will personally portal you over and _chaperon_ , because even _if_ you're right and you're not addicted to the venom, I am still not leaving Raphael alone with you just yet."

Jace frowned at Magnus, gritting his teeth. "I'm kind of surprised that _you_ didn't figure it out sooner. You knew I went to the Institute as Clary and that Simon drank from me. And then he became a Daylighter. It's my blood. The extra shot of angel I have in me. That's what makes Daylighters. And now that Raphael drank from me, he must have turned into a Daylighter too. _That_ is what I need to talk to him about. He needs to keep this a secret and he also needs to _know_."

Magnus stared at him in surprise and slowly sat down on the couch. "...I have been wondering about that and doing a lot of research as to where it came from. I _assumed_ it was something Valentine did to Simon while keeping him captive, since Valentine loves to experiment on people. But... your blood. The angelic blood. I suppose... it makes sense. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Jace shook his head. "This one... It's safer if no one knows. If this comes out, I'll be the new favorite snack of the Night Children. My fate's not gonna be a rosy one."

At that, Magnus made a face and nodded. "Very well. I'll bring you to him, but I will stay. _He_ is not yet over it. He's been tempted to seek you out, he's been _craving_ you."

Jace nodded and watched Magnus open up a portal. When Jace stepped through the portal after Magnus, he saw why Magnus was being so fiercely protective. Raphael looked awful, making Jace feel incredibly guilty. Raphael had barely gotten over Isabelle and Jace had pushed him right back in. Biting his lips, Jace averted his gaze and decided to keep his distance.

"Mijo", whispered Magnus gently, brushing Raphael's hair out of his face.

"...Why did you bring _him_ , papá?", asked Raphael, voice weak as he looked at Jace.

It was a bit surreal to hear Raphael call Magnus that, but looking at them, Jace got it. Well, the _concept_ of it. Magnus had taken Raphael in, given him guidance, love and a home. Jace felt longing swelling in his chest for that. He shuffled a little as Raphael looked at him.

"We gotta talk", stated Jace. "About... my blood. And what it did to you."

"It's not your fault", whispered Raphael and shook his head.

Jace stared at him in surprise for a long moment, because that wasn't what he had been aiming for and also not what he would have expected. After all, it very clearly was Jace's fault. Jace had been injured, that was why Raphael had been forced to drink from him in the first place. _It was his fault_.

"No. That... I...", grunted Jace and shook his head. "My blood. It's... It's how Simon became a Daylighter. Now that you drank it, you... you're most likely also a Daylighter."

"I'm... what?", asked Raphael, staring at Jace like he had lost his mind.

"I just need you to... Don't tell anyone", requested Jace, not looking at Raphael. " _Please_."

Raphael could just nod numbly, unsure what to even do with that information.

/break\

It had been two weeks since Jace had visited Raphael and so far, the vampire had not put any thought into what the blonde had said. He had been too focused on his recovery. The cravings had been far more intense and overwhelming than with Isabelle. Now, retrospectively speaking, Raphael was sure it was the additional angel-blood running through Jace's system. The very thing that, supposedly, had made Raphael a Daylighter. Taking a deep breath, he stepped up to his windows.

It was a logical explanation. As logical as anything could be on that topic, really. But in a way, it made sense. That the pure angelic blood cured part of the vampire curse. Grabbing the curtains, he pulled them apart just a little. To just let a sliver of sunlight into the room. His hand was shaking as he carefully reached out for it. Two times, he pulled away again, but then he did it anyway.

He stretched his hand out into the sunlight, feeling its warmth.

There was no pain. No burning. Just... warmth. The kind of warmth he had not experienced in far too long. Raphael stared at his hand in amazement, turning it over a couple of times. When he felt braver, he pulled the curtains back and stood tall and proud in the middle of the window.

He closed his eyes and smiled faintly as the sun hit his face, warming him up. He hadn't felt this warm in far too long. He felt _alive_. The smile on his lips grew at that. He could walk in the sun.

He could walk in the sun thanks to Jace's blood.

/break\

Jace frowned as he stared up at the Hotel Dumort. He didn't know if he was welcomed here just yet. It had been two months now since the bite. Raphael was by now a _known_ Daylighter, earning him far more respect in the Downworlder community and among the vampires in particular. This time around, Jace had asked Magnus _first_ , before going to Raphael, and the warlock had assured him that Raphael was doing well. Magnus had even suggested that Jace _should_ go to speak with Raphael and the mischievous look on Magnus' face had been more than just unsettling.

But yes, Jace _definitely_ had to talk to Raphael. Because while the vampires weren't going after him like he was the best cut of the steak, somehow vampires had started to treat him _special_. A vampire had actually _defended_ Jace during a mission earlier this week and it had been driving him crazy. A vampire he didn't even know. And the only answer he got out of Simon was useless snickering.

Squaring up, Jace made his way up to the hotel, getting ready to be sent away. Instead, he was being _escorted_ to Raphael's room. Again with the weirdly nice treatment. The Downworlder community in general had not exactly been Jace's fanbase since the Soul Sword incident.

"...Raphael?", asked Jace carefully as he entered Raphael's room.

"Jace", stated Raphael in greeting, nodding at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well. Uhm...", started Jace a bit unsure, frowning at the vampire. "I... Your vampires are behaving _really weird_ and I was looking for a reason why."

"Define weird. Did one hurt you?", asked Raphael, one eyebrow raised.

"No. That's it", grunted Jace and rolled his eyes. "They're being... extra nice to me. It's weird. _Why_ are they being extra nice to me? Helping me? I have the feeling it's got something to do with you."

"Ah", sighed Raphael with a nod. "Well, you asked me to keep your secret. And I wanted to make sure no one is going to try anything with you, so I laid a public claim on you."

"...You what now?", asked Jace with a slightly dumbstruck expression on his face.

"I _am_ the clan leader _and_ now also a Daylighter. More vampires have been flocking here because of both Simon and me. And everyone is eager to impress their Daylighter leader, so they are all eager to protect the one claimed by me", shrugged Raphael casually.

Jace blinked surprised, eyebrows raised, before it dawned on him and he leered. "Ah. Sure. _Claim_. So... You mean to lay a _proper_ claim on me then...?"

He stalked up to Raphael with purpose, eyes hooded and dark. Raphael was _hot_ , definitely. Jace had had a lot of one-night-stands with guys before. Downworlders too. He had never really been picky about with _whom_ he was sleeping. Guys, girls, Shadowhunters, mundies, Seelies, vampires, wolves, warlocks. He hadn't expected this from Raphael, but sure, he wasn't going to decline.

" _No_ ", stated Raphael very firmly, reaching a hand out to rest against Jace's chest and keep him at arm's length as soon as Jace had reached him. "That is not what I want from you."

Again, Jace blinked. He had stopped, but he was confused. Frowning, he looked at Raphael.

"So... you're straight. Okay", drawled Jace slowly.

"I'm not straight. I've lived too long to limit myself like that", sighed Raphael and shook his head, mildly uncomfortably. "I'm just not interested in _sex_."

Well, that confused Jace even more. What was he supposed to do with _that_...?

"Okay...", nodded Jace, even though he didn't understand. "Then... uhm... I'll just... go..."

"Jace", called Raphael out before Jace could properly leave, stopping the blonde. "If any vampire comes after you or harms you, you will tell me."

It wasn't a question, it was clearly an order and Jace found himself nodding automatically.

/break\

"What's on your mind?", asked Magnus curiously.

He was bored out of his mind, because Alec was busy with being head of the Institute, so he was just sitting in his living room and drinking a cocktail. His roommate was sitting at the piano that Magnus had specifically summoned for Jace. But Jace wasn't playing. He was just staring at the keys. He had been a bit odd since he had gone to see Raphael the other day and Magnus was half afraid that Raphael had drunk from Jace after all, because he just couldn't explain it otherwise.

"Raphael", admitted Jace and turned around to look at Magnus.

"Interesting", nodded Magnus vaguely. "How come?"

Jace shrugged and shifted some, hands in his lap. "When I went to talk to him..."

"Did something happen?", prodded Magnus gently.

"I don't know", shrugged Jace with a frown. "I asked him, about the vampires' weird behavior. And he told me that he laid some kind of public claim on me, to protect me." Magnus hummed and nodded, already having known that piece of information. "So, I assumed, you know... Urgh, this is weird to talk to you about... But I assumed he wanted to, _you know_ , claim me. Have sex."

"Ah", nodded Magnus a bit wide-eyed. "Yes, this just took a weird turn. Well?"

"He didn't want to", grunted Jace with a deep frown.

"Wow. You are _horrible_ at handling rejection", snorted Magnus amused.

Jace huffed at that and rolled his eyes. "I mean. I... Why else did he do that? You said he had a _craving_ for me and then he _claims_ me. How does that not end in sex...?"

"Because he's asexual, honey", chuckled Magnus, watching Jace curiously.

"So he doesn't do... sex _at all_?", asked Jace confused. "But then _why_...? If he doesn't expect sex?"

"Out of gratitude. You gave him a gift, something that he thought he would never get back", elaborated Magnus, leaning back some. "Is it really that hard for you to believe that someone does something nice for you _without_ wanting sex from you...?"

"Well, yeah. Obviously", shrugged Jace, frowning at Magnus. "I mean. Not _explicitly_ sex, but... my body. The Clave wants me to be their perfect soldier, just like fa—Valentine did. So Raphael doesn't want to have sex, but in the end he already _got_ the one thing he could want from my body? My blood. He already is a Daylighter now, so he doesn't need to go the extra mile if he doesn't want anything else out of it. And he doesn't, so... he doesn't need to do this."

Magnus' heart broke just a little bit at that. Was that really what Jace thought of himself? Oh, stupid question. Of course it was. Jace had always been reduced to his body, his abilities. Valentine raised him to be the perfect soldier, the Lightwoods and the Clave wanted him to be the perfect soldier. Jace had strings of one-night-stands, but not once a lasting relationship. People came to him, they had sex and then those people were never seen again.

"Jace, look at me", prompted Magnus. "I took you in and let you live here and I never expected anything from you. Not everyone wants something from you, wants your body."

"Well, yeah, but you did it for Alec", shrugged Jace.

"Perhaps at first", admitted Magnus and nodded. "But I let you stay, even in the time that Alexander and I were broken up, because at that point it wasn't about him, it was about you. I _care_ about you, Jace. We're... friends. People can care about each other, just genuinely care about each other."

Jace frowned at that, unsure. He wouldn't have called himself and Magnus friends, he had been pretty sure that Magnus really only tolerated him for Alec's sake. And, in a way, Jace got that people could genuinely care. Izzy and Alec genuinely card. Clary genuinely cared – had brought him back to life. But... they were his siblings. They were _family_. And family was _supposed_ to do that, even though Jace had little real experience with that. But that was it. Family. That Magnus too... It was weird. And why would _Raphael_ care? He got what any vampire wanted, he could just shrug it off.

"Raphael is a good man", stated Magnus calmly. "Thanks to you, he has the sun back in his life, so he's showing his gratitude. He's not trying to butter you up for sex and he never will. He's just being genuinely grateful for this gift you gave him and that's it. Perhaps you should go and talk to him again, if this really confuses you that much, Jace."

"Perhaps", agreed Jace reluctantly, nodding.

/break\

Jace started visiting Hotel Dumort a lot. _A lot_. At first just to talk to Raphael, because he had been confused about the gratitude. Then also to learn more about asexuality, because for Jace, who saw sex as exercise and a method of distraction for himself and as the only means of being _close_ to someone in a physical way, it was very confusing that someone wouldn't be into sex. He _respected_ it, because he did understand not wanting something, but it confused him nonetheless. And then they just started... talking. In general. About how much Simon annoyed Raphael, how Jace was dealing with having been dead, how Raphael was dealing with being a Daylighter, a lot about Magnus too. Somehow, Raphael became Jace's go-to person. He never wanted to burden his siblings with his problems and he felt like putting Magnus into an awkward situation if he told Magnus something before he'd tell it Alec. For a while, Jace had used his one-night-stands for that, to just rant about his life, but they never really cared, it was always just something to get past so they could have sex. With Raphael, he knew the vampire was listening to him because he _cared_ , not because he had an ulterior motif. And by now, Jace genuinely believed that Raphael cared.

"Jace?", asked Raphael calmly, getting no reaction. "Angelito?"

Jace grumbled and slowly blinked his eyes open. Wait. Why had his eyes been closed...? Frowning, he rolled onto his back and looked straight up at Raphael. The vampire had one eyebrow raised.

"I'm aware the cabinet meetings are rather boring, but that you'd fall asleep on me while I talk about them is a bit unexpected", teased Raphael amused, before sobering up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Just... exhausted", grunted Jace, rubbing his face. "Been pulling all-nighters."

"You need your rest", sighed Raphael and shook his head, running gentle fingers through Jace's hair as the blonde attempted to get up. "You don't have to get up if you're tired."

Jace frowned up at Raphael dubiously. "Dude. I literally feel asleep _in your lap_."

"Don't call me 'dude'", chided Raphael with a glare. "And I said it's fine."

The look on Jace's face grew more dubious. "But... why?"

They were sitting together on the couch in Raphael's suite. Raphael relaxed some more on his couch, with Jace curled together next to him, head on Raphael's thighs. The vampire was still running his fingers through Jace's hair in such a soothing touch.

"Unexpectedly, I like you a lot", drawled Raphael. "I care about you. I would... like to pursuit a relationship with you. I enjoy the friendship we've built, but I'd like more. I don't know how you feel about this and if it's not what you want, then I'd be happy to remain your friend, but I think that I can offer you something that you are in dire need of."

"And that would be?", asked Jace curiously, looking up at Raphael expectantly.

"A relationship built on genuine feelings, instead of carnal needs", offered Raphael. "Someone willing to offer you physical comfort in a way _you_ have been denied all your life. Don't think I haven't noticed your more... cuddly tendencies, Jace. You're a very physical person, but between your... childhood and your very sex-oriented 'relationships' now, you've never had someone willing to offer you platonic physical contact. Alec, most likely, but... not like this."

Jace frowned at Raphael. He had to admit that he had been _very_ physical with Raphael, simply because he _knew_ Raphael wasn't going to use it to his advantage. He was used to people turning all touch into sex and it was very refreshing to just be _held_ , to casually lean into Raphael.

"So... I wouldn't have to be so subtle in wanting physical contact then...?", asked Jace softly.

"Subtle?", laughed Raphael genuinely, caressing Jace's cheek. "It's endearing you think you were being subtle. But yes. I can't offer you sex, but I want to offer you a safe place to come to. I can offer you my genuine care and feelings for you. I want to hold you through your nightmares and kiss it better when it gets too hard for you, angelito. I'd also like to... spoil you. Date you."

Jace bit his lips as he sat up and gently pecked Raphael's lips. "Okay. So... can we move this to your very comfortable looking bed then and I can just nap and you can just... just... _hold me_?"

The longing in Jace's voice was nearly painful and Raphael nodded. Nearly as soon as Jace's head hit the pillow, the blonde was out cold. Raphael got comfortable behind Jace and wrapped his arms tightly, possessively, around his angel, holding him close. It had started out with gratitude and with Raphael being in awe at being a Daylighter, but it had become so much more.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the prompts I took on tumblr (come bother me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)), but somehow this one refused to stay short? Five hundred word drabble, but it decided to be ten times the length... Oh well. It's all for Kimmy for surviving her exams! >o<
> 
> I am glad I explored this pairing a bit more thoroughly since it's my first time for it. And my first time writing an asexual character. Which, really weird for me to tag Asexual Raphael, considering that's just literally canon, but since I see the tag in basically all the fics featuring him, I figured I'd include it too.
> 
> The very reason why I like this ship is actually Raphael's asexuality. Because in the show, it's pretty clear that everyone not-his-sibling only wants Jace for his body in one way or another and that's just insanely sad, so the idea that he'd have someone genuinely care for him with 100% no ulterior, carnal motivation is very intriguing.


End file.
